


Insolitement vôtre - 60 : Babbel (#1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [60]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Ad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eli Vanto avait trouvé un moyen très efficace de se décharger de sa tâche de traducteur : l'application Babbel.





	Insolitement vôtre - 60 : Babbel (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte n'est pas parrainé par ladite application Babbel, et je ne touche aucune rémunération de leur part. Je trouvais simplement leur pub avec l'alien hilarante et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la récupérer pour y caser Thrawn dedans, comme d'habitude x')

Le Cadet Eli Vanto vint se planter fermement devant le prisonnier Chiss que l’on transportait présentement de la Bordure Extérieure jusqu’à Coruscant.

\- Très bien, commença le jeune homme d’un ton qu’il voulait assuré, mes supérieurs hiérarchiques m’ont assigné comme votre traducteur, mais j’ai mieux à vous proposer, Thrawn.

Eli sortit un smartcomlink de sa poche.

\- Tenez, avec cette application, Babbel, vous progresserez en Basique à coups de quinze minutes de pratique par jour, et moi pendant ce temps-là, je pourrais vaquer à mes occupations habituelles de Cadet Impérial.

Eli se retourna brusquement, sans laisser à Thrawn le temps de réagir.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh oui, il y a trois versions au total de cette idée. Les deux autres arrivent prochainement ;)
> 
> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où plusieurs vidéos sont publiées par semaine, chaque semaine :D


End file.
